Friends Forever
by The Nurse
Summary: Dont make promises you can't keep.
1. Prologue

YAY! I FINALLY HAVE AN ACCOUNT! Oh, well, enough of me. Enjoy my story. Just a few notes before we begin: This is NOT a cutsy pie little drama story, this is horror. This is not for the squeamish.  
  
Prologue - A Promise  
  
The word for that day would have been, 'picturesque'. That is, if days had words to describe them. It was one of those spring days, when everyone was outside, doing something fun. The day, when everything was in full bloom, everything looked pretty. Kyle hated those kind of days.  
  
He used to like them, up until his dad died.  
  
It was a rather gruesome car accident on main street, one wich Kyle survived, but thought he shouldnt have.  
  
Now he sat in the park with his friends, each talking about various things, from people at school to the cluds in the sky.  
  
"Its easy, all you gotta do is find a cloud, and try to figure out what it reminds you of." Said Kenny.  
  
"I think you're a wad, and looking at clouds is gay." This rather rude response came from Eric, a fat and mean boy who cared nothing for his friends.  
  
"I think you're a wad." Kimmy was the only girl in the group, though she didnt feel left out. "Looking at clouds can be fun. See, that one looks like you" She pointed to an oncoming thundercloud.  
  
"AY!"  
  
Stan squinched his eyes and tried to interpret the cloud. He was never good at puzzles, probably because he never even bothered to try. Puzzles, or clouds for that matter, were never his thing.  
  
"I think, it looks like..... spilt milk."  
  
"They ALL look like spilt milk." Said Kyle blandly. He was bored out of his skull, but never said anything about it. In fact, he had been feeling alot of things lately, but had never said anything about it.  
  
"Im so bored, I could DIE." Eric said, and he sounded it.  
  
Afterwords, he felt sorry for saying it. It had only been a few weeks since Kyle's dad's funeral, and Kyle was probably still sad, and didnt want to hear about death. But his responce surprised everyone there.  
  
"I wonder what happens after we die."  
  
Kyle sounded more casual then ever when he said this. So Kenny took the oppurtunity to talk about one of his favourite concepts.  
  
"I think, that when we die, we'll come back as whatever we want."  
  
"Really?" Kimmy said questioningly. "What do you think you'll come back as?"  
  
Before Kenny could answer, Eric spoke "I'll be a bear."  
  
The whole group burst into insane laughter.  
  
"Cartman, you cant be a bear!"  
  
"Why not?! I'm strong, and brave!" He flexed his flabby arms into a strong- man pose. "See? Me strong like bear!" He imitated a caveman, it didnt look hard.  
  
There was more giggles and laughs from the group, but Kyle wasnt laughing. He sat and stared at the sky. Stan was beginning to feel unsettled at his friends silence, he was about to say something reassuring when Kenny broke in.  
  
"What do you think you'll be?"  
  
Stan felt his stomach drop out. Kyle was for sure going to get pissed, or cry or something. How could Kenny be so insensitive? But, when Kyle finally did speak, he sounded fine, as if the past two weeks had been a dream.  
  
"When I go, I'll be a fly." 


	2. Prologue Part 2

Serious Kyle fans, you may not want to read this.  
  
Over time the lazy 'picteresque' summer had past, and the enevitable autumn was coming. That meant only one thing, school. And homework, teachers, annoying students, and of course, school supplies.  
  
This was were Stan, Kyle, and Sheila Broflavski were at the present time. Stan's parents were visiting his grandfather (yes, they finally put him in a home) and had left him with Mrs.Broflovski. She had said that Stan and Kyle could play together, then later they would go back-to-school shopping. Stan groaned at the idea of standing in malls while Mrs.Broflavski picked out pencil cases for him and Kyle, that going mostly along with the idea of school.  
  
This would be one shopping spree he would never forget.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Can me and Stan go to the toy asile while pick out stuff? We're really bored." Kyle asked earnestly, trying to sound both polite and urgent at the same time.  
  
"Oh, alright boys, but this can be very exciting! Just think, another grade up in school!" She took Kyle's hat off, exposing his bright red hair, which had been only recently cut and spiked, and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Mom! Please!" Kyle complained "You're embarrasing me!"  
  
Sheila only smiled as the two boys scampered away. She had nearly had a breakdown when Gerald died, she couldnt bear to lose Kyle.  
  
The two boys ran down the toy asile, pressing all the 'try me' buttons and writing dirty words on the 'etch-a-sketch'. How they loved mall. They ran down a few more asile, when Stan suddenly stopped in front of a very large and flashy display. He wondered how Kyle could miss it.  
  
"Kyle! Kyle! Get over here! Look at this!" He called.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kyle suddenly stopped dead, and stared up at the display. It was painted a number of bright colours, including huge flashing letters and painted-on flames. To any parent it would have been an eyesore, but to Stan and Kyle, it was their ticket to heaven.  
  
"Brand spanking new Terrance and Phillip dolls!" Stan squeaked, as if he was looking at god himself.  
  
"They look just like all the other ones" Kyle sounded disapointed.  
  
Stan walked up to the stand and picked up a doll. There was a long white string coming out the back, curiously, he pulled it.  
  
There was a few short seconds, then suddenly, a rather rude farting noise came from the doll, followed by a high, obnoxious laugh.  
  
"Oh my god!! This kicks ass!" He pulled the string again, getting the same results.  
  
"Wow! I gotta get one of these!" Kyle shrieked, then tore off down the asile, Stan in quick pursuit.  
  
Kyle ran up to Sheila, tugging at her skirt and whining for attention.  
  
"Mom! Mom, you gotta buy me this doll, it brand new Terrance and Phillip and it talks mom, it talks!!!"  
  
"Actually, to be truthful, it farts, but its just as good." Stan commented.  
  
Sheila frowned, then brough Kyle out of hearing range. Stan knew better than to follow.  
  
"Kyle, how do you think Stan would feel if I bought you a doll and not him? I'm sure he would feel very left out."  
  
"Actually," Stan had overheard again "I wouldnt mind. He really wants one, and I'll hopefully get one later." He said this as politely as he could.  
  
"Well," Kyle looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "Alright, you sure you wont mind Stan?"  
  
He nodded. Mrs.Broflovski took the doll and continued shopping. The rest of the time at the mall was perfectly normal. At exactly 3:00 they exited the mall and walked out into the bright sunlight of the parking lot.  
  
Mrs.broflavski suddenly turned and walked out towards the road. Just on a small grass hill that seperated the parking lot from the sidewalk there was a small hut established, were they were serving corn and other fruits and vegetables. Said to be straight from the farmers fields. Stan and Kyle waited patiently for her to be done, when a familiar voice called their names.  
  
"Hey! Kyle! Stan! Over here!" It was Kimmy. She rushed over to them with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Kimmy!" They both chimed together, "Wheres Kenny?"  
  
"Oh he's at home. Probably looking at porno, like always."  
  
A canversation began between them, and as Stan and Kimmy began discussing the trouble with some girls, Kyle began to feel left out slightly. He turned slightly, looking out over the busy traffic. This had been the exact street his dad was killed.  
  
Then he saw it. A quick flash, a pass of a car, and there it was. Scared, he began to shake Stan franticly.  
  
"Stan, Stan, look! Look!"  
  
"What is it man?"  
  
"Kyle whats wrong" asked Kimmy worriedly.  
  
"Look! Look! Its him! Its him!" Kyle was frantic now. He was pointing across the street toward the other side, where yet another plaza was.  
  
"Kyle, I dont see anything, or anyone." Stan squinted his eyes, but could still see nothing.  
  
"HES RIGHT THERE! LOOK!" Kyle was screaming now, Mrs. Brofovski turned towards her frantic son.  
  
"Kyle what on earth is wrong?"  
  
"LOOK MOM! ITS HIM! ITS DAD!  
  
"Kyle, what are you talking about? You're going crazy!"  
  
Kyle gave his best friend one hurt, hate filled look the did something really crazy.  
  
He ran out into the street.  
  
"KYLE STOP! NO!" Everyone siad this at the exact same time, then started to run down the hill.  
  
Kyle ran stiaght into the street, not noticning the large mini van coming straight towards him.  
  
Kimmy turned her head away, spraying long blonde hair in front of her eyes. Stan squeezed his eyes shut. He didnt want to see.  
  
There was one, final, scream from a few pedestrians, then the sound. That overly loud, crashing sound. Then Mrs. Broflovski's voice.  
  
"KYLE!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" 


	3. The Promise Prologue part 3

Please for give my horrendous spelling, I'm just learning to type fast. Sorries again.  
  
Kyle's funeral was hard on evryone. It was surprisingly small, it seemed that he didnt have much of a family. Stan, Kimmy, Carmtan and Kenny were there, of course. None of them knew much about funerals, or how the ceremonies and such went, but they wouldnt miss it for the world. Kimmy had been strucken the most, as soon as Kyle was pronounced officially dead, she had vomited until she had trouble standing.  
  
Now she sat silently on the other side of the waiting room from Stan, staring silently at the floor. She stared at her hands, and it soon became obvious she was crying. The parents were in the other room, giving their condolences to Mrs.Broflovski, who, like Kimmy, hadnt spoken a word since the accident.  
  
Stan slowly got up from his seat and walked into the main church. He wasnt sure where Priest Maxi had gone to, but he walked over to the confession stand anyways.  
  
"I dont know if anyone is listening to me right now, but I have something I really need to get off my back."  
  
He waited a few moments, hoping someone would answer, but there was only silence.  
  
"I think it might be my fault Kyle died. I just feel that I should have been the one to grab his arm and stop him, instead of just standing there like an idiot."  
  
He took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair, and waited still for an answer. Peering through the wires, he saw nothing.  
  
Theres a priest when you need one. Never there.  
  
He got up and walked past the rows of benches, to where Kyle's coffin was. He stood beside the closed coffin and put his hand on it. Half hoping to wake up and find this all just a horrible nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. But it wasnt, and when he realised this Stan began to cry.  
  
"Im so sorry. I should have stopped you. I should have done something. Anything. Its all my fault."  
  
He cried even more and layed both his hands and his head down on the coffin.  
  
"But dont worry. Wherever you are, dont worry. I promise, I promise."  
  
He said this over and over.  
  
"I promise, we'll be friends forever. Friends forever. Forever."  
  
Over and over again, like a broken record, until the words would have lost meaning to anyone but Stan.  
  
"Friends Forever." 


	4. Sleeping Awake

Authors note: Ok, I know this isn't very scary yet, but keep your pants on! I'm building storyline here! LET THE SCARINESS BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
- Sleeping Awake?  
  
A year had past since Kyle's death. He was already mostly forgotten by anyone but the people close to him, and even they had their times when Kyle was the furthest thing from their minds. Over time, Kimmy slowly came out of her shock, and back into society. Sadly, Sheila was still nowhere to be seen.  
  
Tonight wasnt a picteresque night. Unless we're talking picteresque for a horror movie. It was pouring outside, accompanied by thunder and lightning. It had been doind that all week, all through the day and the night. Eric Cartman got no sleep because of this, and it made hiim grumpier and more of an asshole than before.  
  
"Goodnight sweetiekins, sleep tight, and remember what momma told you" cooed Cartman's mother. Still as overprotective as ever.  
  
"Dont let the begbugs put their foot in my ass!"  
  
"Thats right"  
  
With this little bedtime ritual done, Miss.Cartman turned off the lights an closed the door. Eric snuggled down under the covers, and soon enough, was fast asleep.  
  
Thats when the dream started.  
  
Cartman woke up with a start, and found himself to be anywhere but his room. He seemed to be in a very long hall, there was no lighting whatsoever, but it wasnt pitch black. The walls were strangely covered in long black vines, with deadly black thorns on them. Cartman stood where he was, afraid to move.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, a shadow moved. There was a loud screaming sound, then Cartman took off like a bullet down the hall. He didnt care what the sound was, he just kept running for his life!  
  
As he ran, he swore he could hear laughter, like that of a child's. Like he cared. He kept running and running, until he ran straight into a pole. He hit his head rather hard, and sat on the ground rubbing it for a few moments, whimpering like a puppy. Then he looked up, and saw that it wasnt a post he ran into.  
  
It was Kyle.  
  
"Oh god! Kyle, is that you?" He asked, totally forgetting the fact that Kyle had died a year ago. He was just happy for a familiar face.  
  
Kyle slowly nodded. When he did, Cartman threw all of his fears away and threw his arms around him.  
  
"Oh Jesus, I was so scared, I'm just glad your here!"  
  
Then Cartman suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He pulled away from Kyle and examined it. His arm, just above his elbow, was bleeding.  
  
"Ow" he seethed through clenched teeth as he pulled a small, black, deathly sharp, and barbed at the tip thorn out of his arm.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Cartman continued to stare down at his bleeding arm, and the thorn. There was a short, but loud ripping sound, and he looked up.  
  
Kyle was gone. In his place stood a huge, towering, black monster. It had long limbs like a spider, each barbed with black thorns, on its back stood at least fifty bright red spikes, and it had bright, shining green eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cartman turned and ran faster than he thought he ever could. He had seen alot of weird monsters, in both his imagination, movies, and real life, but none of them matched up to the one that was casing him.  
  
"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He continued to scream as he ran through the hall, but it was no use, he was alone, and the monster was gaining. He tripped, which was just typical in a scene like this. He fell flat on his face, and put his hands over his head. Cartman knew he was going to die, all he could do know was pray.  
  
There was a very loud shattering sound that echoed the hall, then Cartman woke up. Miss.Cartman was leaning over his bed, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Its ok poopiekins, you just had a nightmare"  
  
"But, but, the monster, big black monster, and Kyle! Kyle was there!"  
  
"Oh you're probably just upset. Dont worry, mommy will make you a sandwhich." With that she headed downstairs.  
  
Cartman watched her leave, then looked around the room. Before he woke up he heard a shattering noise, what was that? He looked around some more, then almost screamed.  
  
The mirror on the opposite wall from his bed had shattere completly. The glass was thrown everywhere, its a wonder his mother hadnt seen it.  
  
He tried to get out of bed to get his mother, but stopped at a sharp stabbing pain in his arm. He looked over, and, just above his elbow, his arm was bleeding.  
  
And lying on the side of his pillow, was a black thorn. 


	5. Sleeping Awake Part 2

Please not that from now on a lot of characters (Kyle especially) are going to be extremely OOC.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-Sleeping Awake Part 2  
  
This all happened a long time ago, and each of the kids had grown up and where in their earyl twenties now.  
  
As the years after Kyle's death went by, Cartman's dreams gradually dissapeared. He was glad too, some of them were really weird or scary, he knew they had some kind of meaning, he was sure of it, but he just couldnt figure out what.....  
  
When he woke up that night, he found he was anywhere but his college dorm. He was also standing up, even though Cartman was sure he had just been sleeping. The room here was old and musty, like an abandoned house, the room was totally bare. Except for a large window off on the side wall. He didnt take much notive to the things around him, he was too busy trying to find out where the hell he was.  
  
There was a quiet sound from the far wall, like glass breaking. Cartman turned his head, and almost screamed at what he saw.  
  
It was Kyle.  
  
Kyle, sitting pleasantly on an antique dresser. There was a mirror behind him too, but it was broken. That must have been the breaking sound. He gave a weak smile, but said nothing, just sat cross-legged on the dresser, waiting for Cartman to say something, do something, but what?  
  
"Kyle?" He asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence "Is that you?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"What are you doing? Why are you here?"  
  
It had been nine years since his last dream. Even now, as a grown man they haunted him, he never wanted to have one again. But, here he was, and he couldnt wake up.  
  
Kyle continued to watch him in silence, smiling. It became very unnerving after awhile, no matter how hard Cartman tried to break the silence. Kyle would not speak. He finally gave up and sat down. There was a small buzzing noise by the window, (which was open, one of the things he hadnt noticed) and a rather large housefly flew in.  
  
The fly buzzed stupidly around for a while, followed by the eyes of both Cartman and Kyle. It finally stopped and landed right on Cartman's nose. He crossed his eyes to look at the ugly thing, then raised a hand to whack it off.  
  
CLAP!  
  
He closed his eyes and braced himslef when he heard the sound, sure that somebody was whacking him in the face. But he felt nothing. When he finally opened his eyes, there was no one in the room but him and Kyle, and the fly was sitting in his lap. Dead. He quickly looked up after seeing the dead fly,  
  
and found only Kyle sitting on the dresser, leaning forward with his hands together.  
  
He had been the one who clapped. He had killed the fly.  
  
But, how? He thought. I've had loads of dream with Kyle in them, but in none of them had he killed anyone, or anything. I suppose it doesnt matter, its just fly.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
When I go, I'll be a fly  
  
Oh god. No. He thought this over and over again.  
  
"Kyle, what have you done?"  
  
Kyle only smiled in return. Then he clapped again, and the whole floor exploded. There was no smoke or fire, but the floorboards flew off the ground, erupting with a huge cloud of houseflies.  
  
They flew everywhere, but most of them flew at Cartman. flinging his arms about to keep them away, he was just in time to see Kyle grin, then change altogether. He got older somehow, like a teenager, his skin turned paler until it was literly white, and his grin just kept getting wider.  
  
Cartman screamed, then woke up. He was fine now, no flys, no Kyle, just his dorm room ceiling. he looked over to the other room, slightly embarassed, but Stan only groaned and turned over in bed. It was nearly morning, and he hadnt had a dream like that in years. That meant only one thing, and it horrified him to know this:  
  
Kyle was coming back. 


	6. The Stranger on Mainstreet

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! IT KEEPS ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
- The Stranger On Mainstreet.  
  
Kimmy bustled around the flower shop, searching for the right bouquet. There were tons, and she had no idea what Sheila's favourite flower was. Tomarrow would have been Kyle's twentieth birthday, so they were going to pay his mother a visit at the mental hospital. Not that she had any idea what exactly would be going on, her leucotomy would take care of that.  
  
She sighed and walked outside to see the other bouquets. She never like going to see Sheila, she saw enough of the hospital, and she found them extremly depressing. But Kimmy went anyways, to be polite. She had something else to be happy for anyways, Kenny was coming back from his time in the marines. He went to the army instead of college, she had been so worried that he was going to get his head blown off by a grenade or something, she had written him everyday.  
  
As she walked outside, and felt a very cold breeze. She pulled her hood closer to her face, and walked around the corner. Normally she wouldnt have paid any attention to this, it was just the fact that the wind felt like winter and it was the middle of may that bugged her.  
  
As she turned the corner, she swore she saw someone standing on the corner of mainstreet. When she fully turned, whoever was there, was gone. She shook it off and continued looking.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Why did Kimmy have to pick the biggest bouquet in the whole flower shop?" Stan complained.  
  
He did look rather silly as he walked down mainstreet, carrying a bouquet that had to be bigger than him. It was filled with at least seven different types of flowers, each of them flying into his face as he walked forward.  
  
"Might as well just paint a pink triangle on my forhead." He said, then almost tripped over his feet cause he couldnt see where he was going.  
  
He finally moved the bouquet under his arm, crushing it slightly. He didnt really care, it was too big anyway. Then he saw something strange. The boy walking toward him ahd to be at least his age, and as they got closer was his height. He never glanced at Stan, just looked straight ahead. He had to be a hobo or something, Stan thought, his coat was old and tattered, and definetly didnt fit him. It was like a childs. The most eye-catching of all was his bright red hair, a real offset to his practically white face and skin.  
  
Stan ducked his head as he came close, not really wanting to be noticed by this weirdo.  
  
"Hello Stan." The boy said as he passed.  
  
Stan stopped dead in his tracks. He had never seen this kid before, he knew that, and yet he knew his name. Stan turned around, but when he did, he was gone. must have passed a corner or something he thought, then continued on his way.  
  
It was only when he actually reached the intersection of main street, and saw the the Wal-Mart across the street was he struck with a horrifying thought. He stopped fully the whispered, "Kyle?"  
  
Then he turned around and screamed "KYLE?!!!!" 


	7. Sheila's Ravings

Chapter 4  
  
-Sheila's Ravings  
  
Stan had ran all the way home. He was scared shitless, that kid was so weird. nobody looked like that in broad daylight, except vampires.  
  
When he got home, he burst through the door like he was being chased by a madman.  
  
"Hello." Kenny said, looking Stan up and down.  
  
"Oh, Kenny, you're here, hi"  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Cartman asked.  
  
Stan wanted so badly to tell them about the kid, but he decided against it. Kyle had hurt them all, they didnt need to reminded about it today.  
  
"Nothing, just a... getting my regular excersise!" he said cheerfully, flexing a weak muscle.  
  
"You came running in here like your ass was on fire." Kenny said, still giving Stan the weirdest look of his life.  
  
Before he could say anything more, Kimmy walked in. She was wearing make- up, which she never wore, and looked prettier then usual.  
  
"Wernt' you supposed to get flowers?" She asked.  
  
He realised he had dropped themwhen he started running. He blushed, then came up with a random excuse.  
  
"Somebody had taken the bouquet already." He lied.  
  
"Then why didnt you just get another one? Never mind, we have to go anyways."  
  
"Dammit Kimmy, I just got here and you're already draggin' me out the door." Kenny said, with an air of complaint.  
  
"Oh stop you're complaining and take it like a man. We're just going, saying hi, then leaving. I hate going to that place, and I dont need to be playing mommy to either of you." She eyed Kenny and Cartman cautiously.  
  
"Hey, you act like Stan's all perfect. Why dont you just date him for Christs sake?" said Cartman.  
  
Stan felt a wince of pain. It was only a short tme ago that Wendy had dumped him, and he had always respected Kimmy as a friend. Not once had he thought they could be anything more.  
  
* * * *  
  
They had met Ike in front of the hospital, they had offered to pick him up, but he refused. Ike was only fifteen, and was living in a foster home that had no money whatsoever, and couldnt afford a car. The poor kid, he didnt go to school, barely ever left the house. Except to take the bus down to see his mom.  
  
"Hi guys!" He said as they stepped out of the car.  
  
"Hey, hows it going for you Ike?" Stan asked.  
  
"You know, same old, same old. Oh! Foster dad's been put in jail, he was cought beating foster mom again." He said this like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
Stan and Kimmy exchanged worried glances, but said nothing, and followed the others into the hospital.  
  
It was a long and depressing journey up to Sheila's room. The halls were filled with frustrated nurses and drooling patients. They didnt need sane stickers for this hall, the nurses could tell whether you were sane or not as soon as you opened your mouth. This was the leucotomy hall. A leucotomy was a simple procedure, much like a lobotomy, but less extreme. They simply removed the negative part of your brain, made sure you were happy all the time.  
  
When they finally got to Sheila's room, they found her staring out the window in her wheelchair, smiling, like always.  
  
"Hey Mom," Ike said quietly. "Its me, Ike."  
  
Sheila turned around and said nothing for a moment. Then after a long silent moment, acknowleged Ike.  
  
"Hello son," She said cheerfully. "So nice to see you come and visit me. Who're your friends?"  
  
"Oh, This is Stan, Kimmy, Cartman, and Kenny, he's just returned from the marines."  
  
"Oh the marines? Is there a war?"  
  
"No mom, there isnt any wars. Do you remember them?"  
  
She thought for awhile, it looked like hard work.  
  
"Oh yes! You were Kyle's friends!"  
  
The four nodded, but left the talking to Ike.  
  
"We've come to say hi, make sure their treating you right." Ike said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Oh, dont fuss over me, I'm perfectly fine here. But you must come and say hello more often! A boy needs to see his mother!" She said, pinching Ike's cheeks.  
  
"Mom, stop, you're embarassing me!"  
  
"Oh, we mothers need to be embarassing. But what I said was true, after all, Kyle visits me every day!" 


	8. Is He Real?

Chapter 5  
  
-Is He Real?  
  
Nobody took any attention to Sheila's comment, after her luecotomy, she was bound to say anything. But Stan's heart had sunk like a rock when he heard it. He just assumed that it was because of that strange boy he met on mainstreet. Of all things, why was he so set that this boy was Kyle? It was stupid, Kyle was dead, dead and in the ground......  
  
right?  
  
Kenny and Cartman had taken off to a bar after the visit to the hospital, so it was just Kimmy and Stan when they returned to Kimmy's apartment. They sauntered in causally, and Kimmy dissapeard for a moment to change. Stan waited patiently for her to return, and when she did he was struck with a question he was hoping to avoid.  
  
"Hey, why were you so tense after Sheila mentioned Kyle?"  
  
For the second time that day, Stan felt his heart and his stomach collied. Should he tell Kimmy? It wasnt that he thought she wouldnt believe him, he was just afraid to hurt her. Kimmy seemed to be his only female friend these days, and he valued her friendship, like he valued every friendship.  
  
Then again, he might be wrong about the weird kid. He thought he remembered what Kyle had looked like, but it was so long ago, he could be wrong.  
  
"Did Kyle have red hair?" He asked.  
  
Kimmy thought for a moment.  
  
"I think so, yeah, I'm pretty sure. Why?"  
  
"No reason, did he have green eyes?"  
  
"Stan why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Like I said, no reason."  
  
"Yeah, there probably is a reason." She retorted.  
  
"I mean, I was really hurt after Kyle died, you were afraid to even mention the name Kyle after he died. Why are you bringing it up now?"  
  
He swallowed, there was no avoiding this.  
  
"I think I saw Kyle yesterday."  
  
She went pale, her expression fading to surprise and fear.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I think I saw Kyle, walking down mainstreet. He didnt look like Kyle, but it was, I'm sure, he said 'hi Stan' and I had never seen him before."  
  
"Why are you all of a sudden assuming this kid is Kyle if he doesnt even look like him?!" She sounded hysteric.  
  
"Its just, I got this feeling, and what Sheila said..."  
  
"Sheila, is insane! She says all kinds of things! Why are you doing this to me Stan?!" She practically shrieked this.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. I've gotta go."  
  
He then got up and left, Kimmy watched him leave. She listened as she heard him walking down the hall, until it faded out of hearing range. Then she buried her face in her hands and cried. 


	9. He's Real

Chapter 6  
  
-He's Real.  
  
Stan walked down the ruddy street, holding his coat to his sides to keep against the wind. It was abnormally cold outside, even though it was the middle on May. He sighed, the streets had gotten so trashy in South Park since he had lived there. It was really depressing. He passed a few hobos, then looked straight ahead. He knew where he needed to go.  
  
As he turned toward the mental hospital for the second time that day, he felt a very cold but strong wind pushing him on, telling him not to go there. But he knew he needed to. He walked up toward Sheila's room, hoping she wouldnt be morphinised when he got there. Thank God she wasnt.  
  
Sheila would be easier to talk to than Ike, she was always happy, no matter what was going on. Death could be looking her in the face and she would ask him how he was doing.  
  
"Well hello," She paused. "Stan was it? You were hear just a few hours ago, if my clock is correct....." She looked up towards the clock.  
  
"Yeah," He sighed, "I need to ask a few things about Kyle."  
  
"Oh yes, Kyle, I was just waiting for him. Its almost three o'clock, just about the time he comes around."  
  
"Every day?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Has he been doing this for long?" He asked.  
  
"No, just for the past week. He says he's visiting town, seeing a few old friends."  
  
"Really." Stan leaned back and thought for a moment. So far, as far as he knew, Kyle had visited him and Sheila. Had he visited anyone else?  
  
"Has he, explained why he was here?"  
  
"No, but I havent really asked."  
  
"Sheila, you do realise Kyle has been dead for nine years?"  
  
"Oh thats silly! He cant be dead! He's standing behind you right now!" 


	10. Kyle's Return

Part 3  
  
~Cruel Intentions  
  
Chapter 7  
  
- Kyle's Return  
  
Stan whipped around faster than he ever had in his life, then upturned the whole chair backwards, landing flat on his ass, screaming.  
  
"JESUS CHRIST!!!!"  
  
Stan stared up in wonder and horror at the person in the doorway. It was the kid on mainstreet, but he could get a better look this time. He was tall, but that was mostly because Stan was lying on the ground. He wasnt pale, he was freaking white, with flaming red hair. He wore Kyle's old jacket (why wouldnt he?) but it was much too small for him, in the amrs anyway. He stared down at Stan with steely green eyes, smiling a weird, twisted smile.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Stan screamed.  
  
"Oh Stan, I'm hurt. You dont even recognise me."  
  
His voice was very strange, low and dark, with what seemed like an echo of a childs voice in the background. He walked forward a few steps, goiving Stan just enough time to get to his feet. Stan wanted to say something, anything, to make him go away, to prove that this wasnt Kyle. But, he just couldnt, there was nothing he could say.  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"No, no, you cant be, Kyle's dead, he died along time ago, he was a little boy, he was my best friend..."  
  
"Little boys grow up."  
  
"Not when they're dead!"  
  
"But I'm not dead."  
  
"Exactly! You arent! Cause you arent Kyle! You cant be! Kyle's dead!" He was practicly screaming now, hysteric, because this guy was so damn calm, he didnt raise his voice once, even to the sound of Stan's frantic one.  
  
"Fine, I'm not asking you to belive me."  
  
He walked past Stan and headed for Sheila, who, throughout the whole ordeal, had just been sitting in her wheelchair, smiling. Stan was thouroughly convinced by now that this wasnt Kyle, and he wouldnt stand for this stranger to be consolling and visiting Sheila. He pressed the security button.  
  
Nothing. No buzz, nothing. It wasnt working.  
  
"I'm afraid I cant let you call security on me, Stan. I want to be able to see my mother, and I wouldnt want to hurt any of those securtiy guards Kimmy flirts with so much. I know how much you like her."  
  
Stan felt his throat tighten as he watched Kyle walk behind Sheila and stare at him. He couldnt of, just couldnt of stopped the security alarm. It was nearly impossible.  
  
Then he watched in horror as Kyle moved his hand over the vase of flowers by Sheila's nightstand, then they withered, and died.  
  
"I dont care whether you believe in what I say or not, but I assure you, I'm far from dead." He grinned.  
  
"Then again, I'm far from alive as well."  
  
Stan slowly, sank to the floor again. This wasnt happening, things like this dont happen.  
  
"What the fuck are you?"  
  
"I've been trying to figure that out for nine years. I'll let you go now Stan, but before you leave, I'm just gonna ask you one thing."  
  
The door behind Stan whooshed open on invisible hinges, but he wouldnt leave.  
  
"And whats that?" He said, trying to sound brave.  
  
"Dont get in my way." Kyle replied coldly.  
  
Kyle dissapeard after he said that. (think of one of the twins from the matrix, cool eh?) Stan stared, gawking at the spot where Kyle had been standing, nothing but empty space now. Then he left, he actually ran. half afraid that Kyle would reappear again, then kill him like he killed those flowers. As he ran down the street, cold wind whipping in his face, he wished, just wished, that this was a nightmare. 


	11. Fear and Suspicions I suck at chapter na...

Chapter 8  
  
-Fear and Suspicions (I suck at chapter names)  
  
Stan hadnt told Cartman, or anybody, about what happened. He was still trying to compromise it as a nightmare. But he knew it wasnt, thats what scared him most. As he took another long drag from his ciggarette, Cartman looked up from his magazine at him in a wondering stance.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Im doing my homework," He paused. "And smoking."  
  
"Stan, you havent smoked since Wendy left."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, whats wrong?"  
  
He paused, He wouldnt tell him, just couldnt. Besides, Cartman wouldnt believe him anyway.  
  
"Nothing, why do you ask?"  
  
"Stan, you only smoke when somethings wrong."  
  
Just then, the door burst open, revieling Kimmy and Kenny. Stan immediatly crushed his cigarrette out and threw it out the window.  
  
Kenny sniffed the air.  
  
"Has somebody been smoking or something?"  
  
"Nope, not us" Cartman said before Stan could say anything. "Must be someone outside, those damn kids, heh heh, thinkin they're cool"  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Kenny said. "You guys wanna go to a bar or something? I really need a drink"  
  
Cartman checked his watch,"Yeah I could use one too. You guys comin?"  
  
"Na," Stan said. "I gotta finish this homework."  
  
"I'll just stay and keep Stan company"  
  
"Ok, whateve you doys say." They left.  
  
There was a long silence in the room. Should I tell her? Stan thought over and over again. Somebody needed to know, that was for sure. He knew thay he was acting stupid, but if what happened really was real, (which he knew it was, sadly) then Kyle might have the potential to, to -  
  
"Hurt someone" Stan whispered as quietly as he could.  
  
"What did ya say?" Kimmy asked, flipping through the magaizine Cartman was reading from. Cosmo, no doubt. He loved the underwear pictures.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
There was another long silence.  
  
"Hey, were you at the asylum yesterday?"  
  
He froze. Of course! How could he be so stupid? She worked there, he had been screaming, of course she would find out!  
  
"No.... maybe......yes. I was just visiting Sheila."  
  
"But you never visit Sheila, and besides, you had just seen her. Why did you come running out of there anyway?"  
  
"You heard about that?"  
  
"Mildred Smith was working desk that day, shes such a gossip, of course I heard about it."  
  
Stan swallowed, there was no avoiding this.  
  
"What I said to you about Kyle....... it's officially true." 


	12. The Man at the Door

Chapter 9  
  
- The Man at the Door  
  
Stan had told Kimmy everything. Right now, as she lay awake in bed, she wished he hadnt. They say ignorince is bliss, well, she couldnt argue. God, would she give anything to not know that her childhood ex-boyfriend was back from the dead and had the potential to kill her.  
  
Kimmy had to work tomarrow, and thats what scared her most. She was going to be working desk. All day. From morning, to night. That meant that she could risk meeting Kyle again for the first time in nine years. What would she do if he tried to hurt her?  
  
Stop it, you're actung stupid, and Stan's overeacting. Kyle is dead, no matter what he said. She thought.  
  
And even if he wasnt, he wouldnt hurt me. Right?  
  
She swallowed hard and continued to stare at the ceiling. There was a sound from the hall, and she rose up. Kimmy listened for a moment, but there was no sound from the hall. She checked the clock. It blinked 5:46 over and over again. Who would be walking around outside at nearly six o'clock in the morning? Somebody at a hell of a party, probably.  
  
Kimmy quickly pulled on a pair of sleeper pants and walked to the kitchen. It seemed abnormally cold in there, like someone had left a window open in the middle of winter. All the windows were closed though, and it was the middle of June. Kimmy got a drink and sat down at the table. She couldnt sleep, she was wide awake. She turned on the TV and watched some bad sitcoms and sex shows for a while.  
  
Suddenly, the picture on the TV started to roll. It fizzed and buzzed, until it went out completly. Kimmy frowned, the walked over and looked behind the set. The wires and plugs seemed fine.  
  
It must just be the reception. She thought.  
  
She felt an immensly cold breeze just then, and slowly watched a shadow pass over the TV screen. Kimmy whipped around, but no one was there. She got up and walked to the kitchen, but no one was there. She checked Kenny's room, but he was asleep with a porno mag on his face. Kimmy quietly pulled her arms around her chest and started back towards her room. Thats when she passed the thermometer.  
  
- 10 C  
  
Dear Christ allmighty, - fucking 10? How the hell did it get that cold in here?!  
  
She let out a huge breath and watched it crystallize in front of her. Then she ran out to the living room, and stared in horror. The glass of water she gotten earlier had frozen solid. She stared at her reflection in the ice, and saw the horrified look on her face. Then she heard the footsteps again.  
  
Kimmy carefully turned her head to the door, and saw a shadow in the light beneath it. The shadow moved along the door for awhile, then slowly started to turn the doorknob.  
  
"For the love of god, let Kenny of locked the door, please, let him lock the door." She whispered.  
  
The doorknob turned around, but it didnt open. The shadow slowly walked away, and she closed her eyes in relief as the room started to dethaw. He was gone, thank god.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Kimmy snapped her eyes open as the door made a huge bolt, and the shadow appeard again.  
  
SLAM!  
  
It did this at least three times before it left. Kimmy breathed out another sigh of relief, then fell asleep on the living room floor. 


	13. Kyle's Gift

Please, pardon my lack of italics. This was originally written on a message board, and they have a special italic code there, but it doesn't show up here. Oh well, hopefully you can already figure out whats supposed to be italisized and whats not.  
  
Note: This chapter is very, VERY gross. Dont read if you're squeamish!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-Kyle's Gift  
  
"KEGGER TONIGHT BOYS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenny shouted as he came bursting through the door, lugging a huge keg behind him. He had the biggest smile on his face, and looked ready for a party.  
  
"Kenny! You cant bring that in here! This is a college!"  
  
"The security guards said I could bring it in if I let them come."  
  
He dropped the keg in the middle of the room and sat down on the floor, exhausted. It was indeed a BIG keg, wow. He stared at, still grinning. He looked like he was about to get up and hug it, for god's sake. But what did you expect, he was an alcoholic. Just not an admitted one.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that, anyway?" Stan asked.  
  
Kenny was silent for awhile. They both looked at him perplexed, hoping he didnt steal it.  
  
"Um, I found it."  
  
"You what?!" Cartman practically yelled. "Where?!"  
  
"On my porch. Well, Kim's porch. Some stupid bastard just left it there!"  
  
Stan felt a feeling of dread creep over him. Nobody, no matter how stupid they are, would leave a ten-pound keg on anybodies porch. Unless they knew that the person would definetly take it in.  
  
Kenny was now bending over it, trying to tap it. He held out his hand, and Cartman tossed him an empty coffee cup, one of many scattered around.  
  
"Kenny, I dont think you should drink that."  
  
"Why not? It looks fine." He said, pulling the tap and letting out a steady flow of amber liquid. It looked fine.  
  
He took a sip and sat back, testing. He sat with his eyes toward the ceiling for awhile, moving his tongue around his mouth. Until the two watching him got impatient.  
  
"Well? How is it?" Cartman asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
Kenny held up his hand again, silencing him. Then he answered by gulping down the rest of the cup, and getting another.  
  
"Its great! Seriously, I've never had anything like this!!! Here, try some!"  
  
He got another empty cup and drained more of the keg, then gave it to Cartman as he settled down on the floor beside Kenny. Yet again the procedure went, Cartman took a sip, then another, then drained to cup and got another.  
  
"Shit! This is great!" He said excitedly.  
  
"You should have some too Stan! I know you'd love it!" Kenny said, and handed him a cup.  
  
Stand didnt trust the situation at all. It was too suspicious. He stared into his cup, comtemplating whether to drink or not. If it wasnt safe, he'd have to get Kenny and Cartman off it too, but how? They were loving the stuff.  
  
Didnt I see this in a movie somewhere? The people ate the food, then they got sick or something and turned into pigs. I hope they dont do that.  
  
He chuckled at the idea, and continued to stare into his cup. The beer seemed fine, so did Kenny and Cartman, so far. Maybe he should just try a little bit..... he slowly raised the cup to his lips, then stopped. What were those little white things at the bottom? They didnt look like bubbles, more like......................  
  
Oh dear sweet god............... MAGGOTS.  
  
Stan immediatly dropped his cup, spilling the beer all over the floor. The three maggots at the bottom of the cup fell out too, but Kenny and Cartman didnt notice.  
  
"Hey what the fuck?!" Kenny said angrily as the spilled beer came within a millimetre of him.  
  
"Stan, what are you doing?"Cartman asked.  
  
"THIS!"  
  
He almost puked when he looked at them, but got up his courage and kicked the keg over. The beer spilled all over the floor, and Kenny and Cartman recoiled in both the wanting to stay dry and horror at what they saw. Maggots, everywhere, pouring out of the keg.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ." Was the only thing Kenny managed to sputter out, but Cartman was speechless.  
  
The two looked at each other, then raced to the bathroom. They fought over the entrance, but managed to get in and split the toilet, puking their guts out. And indeed, there were maggots in them.  
  
"Fuck.... aw fuck" Was all Stan could say.  
  
He didnt notice the little tag attached to the keg, that read in scribbly, childish hand-writing, "To Kenny, from Kyle." 


	14. Saving Kimmy

BTW: For those who care, Im also posting this on fictionpress.net, different character names though. oh well, ONWARD!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
- Saving Kimmy  
  
Kimmy stared out the window of the smelly old bus, watching blurred visions of people and buildings go buy. A homeless man a few seats down clutched a paper bag to his chest protectively, but she paid him no notice. She hated taking the bus, but she had no choice. She had tried to get Kenny to dirve her, but he was to busy planning for his kegger that evening. Kimmy would miss it though, she had work till.... was it 1:00?  
  
The bus finally came to a lurching halt, and she got off. She quickly walked up the steps to the huge building, avoiding the eyes of various people on the street. She was rather insecure, and she had right to be. A strawberry blonde in a nurses uniform was lunch to any mugger out here. Once inside, Kimmy was greeted immediatly by a hefty black woman half- running towards her.  
  
"Kimberely! I need you to take the desk alone right now, theres trouble upstairs!" She said, ushering her behind the desk.  
  
"Whats happening?" Kim asked.  
  
"Oh, the Swanson boy is acting up, just this morning he tried to stab one of the nurses with a spoon! Rustled her right up, I can say that!"  
  
"I'll bet!" Kimmy had witnessed first hand the wrath of Butters Swanson and his cooking utensils, and knew not to get in his way when he acted up.  
  
The hefty woman nodded, then left with her little 'half-run' up the stairs. Kimmy took her seat behind the desk, watching her leave, wondering what to do next. When suddenly the sound of footsteps on the stairs made her look up again. It was just the hefty woman again, but this time with a small paper wrapped package under her arm.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me." She said."Sheila, from room 777 wanted me to give this to you." She handed Kimmy the package.  
  
Kimmy stared down at the package for awhile. She shook it, the put her ear up to it, as if it was some kind of bomb. When satisfied, she tossed it under the desk and layed her head down, almost asleep.  
  
Kimmy did fall asleep, no one bothering to wake her up. She was woken up though, by the ringing of her cell phone. She looked around sleepily for a moment, then finally pulled it out of her bag.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Kim, its just Stan. How's it going over there?"  
  
"Oh, everythings fine, I was just a.........working. Yeah thats it, working. Why did you call?"  
  
"Oh no reason, just making sure you were okay."  
  
"Why wouldnt I be?"  
  
"No reason, I guess."  
  
"Hold on just a minute." She said quickly.  
  
Before Stan could say anything else, she had already put the phone on hold and set it down. Outside, she could see a faint figure walking up the steps. It was dark out, and she had no idea what time it was, but she assumed it was late. And visiting hours were over. The figure slowly came closer into view, until he finally walked through the two double doors and straight to the front desk.  
  
All Kimmy could do was stare.  
  
She had known who it was as soon as he walked in, but she had hoped she was still sleeping.  
  
"Hello" He said, as calm as ever."I'd like to visit someone."  
  
Kimmy choked back her fear and finally spoke. "Visiting hours are over."  
  
"But Im already seeing the person I wanted to see." He smiled.  
  
Kimmy felt like slapping him, but she was too scared. What Stan had said had been true, all of it. Here it was, standing in front of her.  
  
"Kyle?"She asked timidly.  
  
"Glad somebody recongnises me."  
  
She slowly rose from her seat. Her legs felt like jelly, and she was about to collapse at any time. She played out two senarious in her head, one with her throwing her arms around him sputtering nonsense about how she missed him, and the other with her calling Stan and having him come running up out of nowhere and beating the crap out of him. According to what Stan said though, in either one she'd die. Just her choice of picking out which death she liked best. What a pleasant thought.  
  
"Kyle, leave now. Please." She said, surprised at her own bravery.  
  
"Oh come on, I was hoping we could hook up again."  
  
"No! Leave me alone! Leave Stan alone! Leave everyone alone!"  
  
"But I dont want to!"  
  
She wasnt stupid, it was obvious he was toying with her. She reached for the security call, but as soon as she turned it exploded into billions of bright sparks. She shrieked, then turned away. Kyle had already made his was around the table and was now walking towards her. She shoulda gone for the easier death, this was going to hurt. She shrunk back into the corner, feeling stupid and lonely. Kyle grabbed her buy the wrists, then lifted her up with an amazing grip. She was in tears by then.  
  
"Oh, this will be fun." 


	15. Demons

Chapter 12  
  
-Demons  
  
There was a mixture of screaming, crying, and other muffled sounds on the other end of the phone, as Stan stood in the middle of the room, only half holding it to his ear. Kimmy was in trouble, big trouble, and it was his fault. He had to do something! He threw the phone down and ran straight for the door, not noticing his friends stares.  
  
"Stan, what the fuck is going on? Whats wrong with you?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I cant explain, I've just got to get to Kimmy, right now."  
  
He quickly grabbed his car keys and opened the door, but Kenny's hand on his shoulder made him stop.  
  
"Hey, Kimmy's my cousin, I deserve an explanation."  
  
"So do I." Cartman finally spoke up.  
  
It was true, they did. Both Kimmy and Kyle were their friends too. They needed to know what was happening. But not like this.  
  
"Fine, come with me and I'll show you."  
  
After that the three immediatly left, Stan in determination and the other two in bewilderment. All they knew was that something was happening, and that it needed to stop. Back to the old hero days, that each missed so much.  
  
When the finally got to the asylum, they were amazed to find a hell of light show going on. The lights within the building were flickering on and off, like the electricity was on the fritz.  
  
"Theres alot more to this than we thought, isnt there?" Cartman asked.  
  
"You cant imagine."  
  
The doors were locked, but Stan fixed that. He went full force at the doors in a football-like tackle. He nearly fell flat on his face when the doors opened, but he had been expecting to find what was inside. Cartman and Kenny werent, they stood staring with their mouths open comically. Behind the front desk was Kimmy, Kyle was with her, but the scene wasnt friendly. Kyle was holding Kimmy to the wall like a hostage, grinning at the trio. He had been expecting them.  
  
"Whad'ya know, everyone's come down for the party."  
  
Stan was angry now. "Kyle, put her down."  
  
"No." He laughed.  
  
"Oh god," Kenny sputtered, "Thats not, thats not.... is it? No, That cant be... it cant be...... Kyle?"  
  
"Kenny, calm down" Cartman advised,"Everythings going to be okay...."  
  
Kyle grinned even wider, "Dumb and dumbass are here to? Oh this will be priceless. Hey Kenny, hows your girlfriend, Kelly was it? And what about you?" He motioned to Cartman "Still single eh? Doesnt surprise me."  
  
Kimmy continued to struggle under Kyle's grip, but to no avail. If he kept them distracted like this then there was no hope for her.  
  
This time Kyle turned to Stan "And you, flirtin' with my girl over here. Go near her and I'll rip you're eyes out. Literly." He meant it. "Learn to not put youre love interests before you're friends. Just ask Kenny, he knows what I'm talking about."  
  
That one hurt. As soon as it was said, it clicked, and Kenny came running at Kyle like an insane animal.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenny went for a tackle, but cought nothing. Kyle dissapeard just as he went airborne, letting Kenny fall on his face. Kimmy too, fell down. He staggared up, still enraged, spinning around stupidly, looking for Kyle.  
  
Cartman saw it first, the slight movement behind Kenny, but Stan acted first, remembering Sheila's flowers. He tried for another battering tackle, but this time he caught something. He landed right on top of Kyle, pinning him to the ground.  
  
God, he had alot to say, but could only come out with one thing:  
  
"Leave........ us........ alone."  
  
"I told you to stay out of my way."  
  
He held his fist up above Kyle, ready to punch him in the face, but he dissapeard beneath him before he could. Stan got up, avoiding the eyes of his scared, bewildered, and hurt friends. He had brought them all into this, and he'd have to get them out.  
  
"Well, I guess you dont need an explanation anymore." 


	16. Questions

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. (Its been awhile since I've said that.)  
  
This chapter is really short, because I'm basically using it as an intro to the next chapter, so forgiveness please.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
-Questions  
  
After what had happened, Kimmy decided to take a few days off from work. Now, she sat in the usual waiting place, with her friends. The usual scene, but the atmosphere was anything from the usual. They were all speechless, just didnt know what to say to each other. But they all had one question on their minds. Kenny seemed to get the drift, and began answering the question.  
  
"I know exactly what you wanna ask me," He said. "And I'll answer it. Do you remember Kelly?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Well, one of the main reasons i joined the army was cause' Kelly was in it. We got to see alot of each other, and we were going out. After awhile, we decided to get engaged."  
  
"Kenny, why didnt you tell us?" Kimmy asked.  
  
"Because there was no point. The night after I asked her, and she said yes, she died."  
  
They all stared, in shock.  
  
"They wouldnt tell me how she died, just wouldnt. even if I fucking begged them." It was obvious he was angry now. "But I didnt need an explanation. I saw her."  
  
He kept them in great suspence, even though they knew what was coming next.  
  
"Somebody killed her. Slash marks, all over her body, ripped her skin right off. It was horrible."  
  
There was a long, understanding silence. Finally, Cartman spoke.  
  
"Well, even so, Kyle wouldnt kill any of us, would he?" 


	17. Answers

Ok, some people may think this is m/m relations, but I don't, so whatever.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
-Truth  
  
***Flashback****  
  
The two lovers stared intently into each others eyes, awaiting the moment. It finally came, and Kenny reached back into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet case. Kelly gasped in surprise, even though she had known it was coming. He opened the case, revieling the small, glittering ring.  
  
"Oh, Kenny, yes! Yes! I do!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, and they kissed. Kenny was now officially the happiest man in the universe. Even though it they married, he wouldnt be able to go back and see his friends ever again, he was still happy. He could live without his friends.  
  
********  
  
The wailing sirens pierced the air again, and Kenny ran out of his tent to investigate. There wasnt person in the base he didnt know, and didnt consider a friend, he had right to be worried.  
  
There was one amubulance out front, and two cop cars. Kenny dreaded the worst, this looked bad. His fears were answered when two paramedics rushed into a tent he recognised. Kelly's tent.  
  
"Oh, dear god, no." He whispered. He pushed his way through the croud to the front, trying to get a better view.  
  
Moments later, the paramedics emerged with a stretcher. The body upon it was a womans. Kenny recognised the long, golden curls falling from it. Kelly was dead.  
  
He swallowed back his tears and ran to the first police officer, who was solemnly talking with the head paramedic.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Thats none of yout business kid, stay back."  
  
"Yes it is my business! That girl's my wife!"He was frantic now.  
  
The officer looked taken aback. "I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid shes gone. She lost alot of blood, and theres just no help for her."  
  
"I know shes dead! How did she lose the fucking blood?!"  
  
"Calm down kid! We aint gonna tell ya till ya calm down! Get im' outta here Sid."  
  
The second cop, Sid, took Kenny by the shoulders and led him away from the scene. He struggled around and ran straght for the ambulance, before they could get the stretcher on. He ran to it and tore off the blanket, and screamed.  
  
Kelly stared up at him with glazed eyes, deep cuts covering her face. There were more on her arms and chest, and in some places hole parts of skin had been shaved, or maybe even burned, off. Some one had done this.  
  
***End Flashback****  
  
Kenny snapped his eyes open, staring up at his ceiling. Another night with the same dream. God, he still missed her. He pulled himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, dragging his feet along the way. Kimmy had still been spooked about what happened, and hadnt got a ride home with him. She could still be at Stan and Cartman's place, for all he knew. He splashed some water on his face, then stared at his reflection for a bit.  
  
He suddenly stood bolt upright, searching around the room franticly. He swore he had heard something, singing, or laughing, or crying even.  
  
There it was again.  
  
Oh great, I'm hearing things.  
  
Again, what was that? Kenny was scared now, so many weird things had happened in the last two days. He walked into the hall, waiting quietly. He heard it again, then bolted down the hall, whipping around the corner, then stopping dead in his tracks.  
  
There was a girl, a woman, waiting by the window. Even if she was only from behind, she was beautiful. Long, golden curls of hair, and dressed splandidly in a white dress. A wedding dress.  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
The girl turned around, a shy expression on her face. It was Kelly, there was no mistaking it. She giggled when she saw him, then began to walk, more like float, towards him.  
  
Kenny through his worries into the wind and walked towards her. She was back, like Kyle had been back, and this time he wasnt going to let her change. Like the others had, had just let Kyle turn into that monster. God, he hated them.  
  
"I missed you so much..."  
  
She only giggled in return. She pushed him gently backward, then let him fall on his back onto the couch. She crawled on top of him, pulling up her wedding dress. She kissed him, first on the cheek, then on the lips, then let her tongue through.  
  
He wished she hadnt. As soon as she opened her mouth, Kenny's went on fire. His togue felt like it was burning, then it followed to his mouth, then down his throat, until it was all over his body. It hurt so much.  
  
Kenny started to struggle under her, then his whole body went numb. He started to convuls involentarily, no control over what happened to him.  
  
Oh god, god help me, it hurts so much....  
  
She slowly climbed off him, and watched him buck up and down, clawing at his mouth but unable to open it. And then he was still. She smilied, then giggled again, then laughed out loud. Her laughing slowly turned to cackeling, and her whole body changed. Her hair got shorter, until it was nothing more then a crop of spikes, and it turned a brilliant red colour, she changed her gender completly, and continued to grin and cackle maniacly.  
  
Kyle smiled as he spit out the rest of the acid. Soon, he would finally know what the afterlife was like. 


	18. A chapter leading up to the other chapte...

Chapter 15  
  
-A chapter leading up to the other chapter.  
  
It was barely dawn when Stan got the call. He didnt know who was on the other line, but that didnt matter. It was what he said that mattered. Kimmy had been planning to stay over night, he was just glad she did. He didnt want her to come home to that  
  
"Hello? Yes.......... what? Oh my god! Yes, yes I understand. Thank you." He had tried to remain wholly calm throughout the converstation, but it was hard.  
  
"Stan, what is it? Whats happened?" Kimmy asked.  
  
He took a deap breath. He had somehow known it would eventually lead up to this, he just hoped not so soon.  
  
"Kenny's dead." 


	19. Mirror

Chapter 16  
  
- Mirror  
  
Eric Cartman slowly got out of the taxycab and looked up at his destination. His old house. The place where he spent probably about 50% of his life, just to end up there again. The old thing was falling apart now, but it still looked basicly livable. He walked up the stone steps, pushing the borded up door open.  
  
Why was he doing this? He knew, though he regretted knowing. The answer was simple: He'd have to have a nightmare, a nightmare about Kyle. That way, he could contact Kyle without being hurt, find out what the hell is going on.  
  
He slowly ascended the creakinng stairs, following the hallway to his old room. It still looked intact, with the old bed in the corner, and barely recognisable posters on the walls. This would be the place, he thought, as he sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall. Now he just had to fall asleep.  
  
That, surprisingly, didnt take much. After about an hour, he was asleep. A few minutes passed, and he began to dream.  
  
The dream was strange, he hadnt seemed to of leaved the room. But he knew he was dreaming, there was Kyle, standing on the other side of room.  
  
Inside the mirror.  
  
No matter what he was inside, this had to be done.  
  
"Kyle, I need to talk to you." He waited.  
  
Kyle didnt answer, so he continued.  
  
"Kyle, why are you doing this? Whats wrong with you?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Are you doing this because you hate us? What did we do to you?"  
  
Finally, Kyle spoke. "Not hate. I'm not allowed to hate you. Or any of the others, for that matter. I'm just trying to help....."  
  
"How is it helping us if you kill everyone we hold dear? Dont play that innocent kid shit with me Kyle, I know you know better than that."  
  
But Kyle didnt answer that time, just stood in the mirror, staring down at the ground. Mumbling the same thing.........  
  
"I'm not allowed to hate."  
  
Cartman couldnt take it anymore. Kyle wasnt answering, and, although he did have all night, he wasnt a patient man. And, Kyle had avoided one of his plans. Cartman had planned that if Kyle didnt answer his questions, which was very likely, he would force him to. Because Kyle couldnt hurt him here.  
  
"Kyle, why are you doing this? Why wont you leave us alone?" He was getting angrier with every word. "Why wont you just die?"  
  
But all Kyle did was stare at him, and smile.  
  
"Why wont you answer me?! WHY WONT YOU DIE?!!!"  
  
Kyle smiled some more, then said "Why are you mad at me? What did I do?"  
  
"Dont give me that shit Kyle! Just leave us alone and DIE!"  
  
"But Cartman, dont you want to be my friend anymore?"  
  
"NO! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"GOOD ANSWER!"  
  
Then, the mirror exploded. Tiny shards of glass flew straight at Cartman, sending him falling to the ground. The shards pierced his skin everywhere, all over his body. He hadnt been dreaming. 


	20. Tainted Love

Chapter 17  
  
-Tainted Love (whichever way you want to put this, it works)  
  
"Wow, two calls from the same hospital in the same week. Dont I feel special." Stan grumbled as he got in his car.  
  
He had just found out what happened to Cartman, and everything was piecing itself together. Luckily, Cartman wasnt dead. It would be awhile before he moved again, though.  
  
Stan and Kimmy didnt need a doctor to tell them that. When they walked into the hospital, they werent allowed to go straight into his room, they had to watch from a window. The surgeons still wrent done picking the glass out yet, although they started at 2:00, and it was 5:00 now.  
  
"So, what exactly happened?" Kimmy asked.  
  
"Thats what we cant explain. We dont know, we're supposing it was just an accident, he must've fell onto his mirror, or something."  
  
"Looks more like it exploded." Stan said. He was angry, and it showed.  
  
Kimmy looked at him wearily. Although she did agree, he couldnt go spattering off about it in public. "Dont be silly Stan, that just doesnt happen."  
  
An hour later, they finally got to see Cartman. He was in bad shape, the only thing keeping him alive was the respirator. He had stiches everywhere, and even still, they thought they could see small glittering things sticking out from his skin.  
  
"Poor guy...." A nurse said as she left the room, leaving the three alone.  
  
"How long do you plan to stay?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Till I know hes gonna live." Stan said pointedly.  
  
The doctor looked exasperated, he had alot to do tonight, and he didn need pissy visitors. "Mr.Marsh, you know theres no way we can tell that. We're going to keep him overnight, see how he is in the morning. Its best for you to go home."  
  
"I wont."  
  
"Fine, then stay. I dont care." He left, still annoyed.  
  
Once the doctor was gone, Kimmy got mad. "What the hell is you're problem? He's doing all he can!"  
  
"It not that. Its just safer here, incase Kyle comes back again. And dont give me that look, he will. Cartman's defensless now."  
  
"Well, I cant stay. I've got work."  
  
"Fuck work, you're not going."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Kim, its not safe. He nearly got you last time, you cant risk it."  
  
"I'm going, whether you like it or not."  
  
"Why? Why do you care so much? Its just work!"  
  
She ignored him, and began to get her things. On her way out the door, she was still mad.  
  
"Because maybe I need to get away from you!" 


	21. A Call

Chapter 18  
  
-A call.  
  
Kimmy slammed the door on her way out, making Stan feel like an asshole. Was he? Something told him he was, but there was something else that told him it was her fault. He leaned back into an armchair, and began looking for something to do. It would be awhile before Cartman could speak, and until then...  
  
"Woman troubles, huh?"  
  
"What the fuck?!" Stan suddenly jolted up from his chair, not realising he had been sleeping.  
  
Kyle was standing on the other side of the room, surpressing laughter. And doing an intentional bad job of it.  
  
"She's a fisty one, aint she? I am woman, here me whore huh?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"You're such a fucking child, leave me alone."  
  
"And you're such a fucking adult. You're no fun anymore."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Dont ask questions you already know the answer to."  
  
Stan made a quick glance over his shoulder at Cartman, then stood up protectively.  
  
"No Kyle. This has to stop somewhere."  
  
"I agree. Just as soon as I'm done with Kimmy."  
  
"You leave her out of this!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
This isnt going anywhere. Stan thought, You cant reason with him, hes like a fucking little kid. Wait a minute...  
  
"Kyle, how old are you?"  
  
"What does that got to do with it?"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"Ten and three quarters, exactly."  
  
He choked back a laugh, which was probably completely innapropriete for the situation.  
  
"You sure as hell dont look like one."  
  
"Well, thats not my fault."  
  
Yes! It was working!  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I didnt want to look like this."  
  
"Then why do you?"  
  
"I dont know! Why are you so interested?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Kyle had no smart ass thing to say this time. He looked positivly lost. Or really pissed, one or the other.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Please do."  
  
Now he really did look pissed. Except it was the kind of anger a kid gets, when they dont have something annoying to say.  
  
There was soft whining sound from the side of the room, and when he turned to look, Stan saw that the window was creaking from a sort of unseen pressure.  
  
He smiled, then turned to Kyle, and waved goodbye. Kyle gave one frustrated look, then left the room. As he went through the door, the window cracked. It didnt explode like it probably did around Cartman, but it cracked none the less.  
  
Ten Kyle poked his head though the doorway again.  
  
"Hey Stan, better wake up! I think Kimmy needs you!"  
  
************  
  
Kimmy waited silently outside the asylum, waiting for the bus. It was raining, more like storming. (metaphoricly too!) And she had probably missed the bus, with her luck.  
  
From around the corner, a dark blue civic turned the corner, and stopped in front of her. Stan peered out the window.  
  
"Want a ride home?"  
  
Kimmy was still slightly mad at him. "Not unless you say sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She still hesitated, but finally gave up and got inside. The doors made a little clicking sound, as they locked. It was all going so smoothly, 'Stan' couldnt help but smile. 


	22. Unfinished Business

AH HA! three more chapters till the end!!!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
- Unfinished business  
  
"Oh god, Kimmy, no..."  
  
Stan huffed this as he ran down the street. He would've taken his car, but someone slashed his tires. Heh, 'someone.'  
  
He knew exactly where they were. He also remembered exactly how to get there. But it was a long way away...  
  
**********  
  
"Stan, where are we going?"  
  
Kimmy was starting to get worried. The ride had been so quiet so far, usually there was a conversation going, or at least the radio was going. Stan hadnt said a word since she got inside, and still, he wasnt answering her. What scared her was, this didnt look like Stan's car. It was the same kind, but on the inside, it was different.  
  
Soon, as the ride went on, she started to realise what was happening. The houses they passed by, she knew exactly. There was the school, and Chef's house, and all the others.... and just a few blocks away was......  
  
What was she going to do? Jump out the car, then land perfectly on the sidewalk like in 'speed'? No. She'd run as soon as they got there.  
  
Then they got there. Kyle's house. It was empty, of course. Everything on the old side of town was. Since they were little, South Park had expanded, and everything from their child hood was boarded up and inhabited by hobos.  
  
They pulled into the driveway, and as soon as they came to a halt, Kimmy acted on her plan. She bolted, or tried to. As soon as she began to run, something grabbed her arm. She protested and struggled, but the strong grip kept a good hold on her.  
  
"Please, just dont hurt me, please."  
  
As soon as they were inside, Kyle threw her against the wall. Her head smacked against the wall behind her, and she began to sink to the floor, but Kyle held her up. He was back to his disdusting self again, no more pretending to be other people. This would be unpleasant.  
  
"Remember in fourth grade when we were dared to make out?"  
  
"Oh god NO"  
  
"We never did fess up to that did we?"  
  
"Please dont..."  
  
But she couldnt stop him. He kissed her, and it was horrible. As soon as he touched she knew he was dead. He tasted like dirt and rotting flesh (among other things) and she swore she felt metal to. From the crash.  
  
But somehow, when the make out began, she.... enjoyed it.  
  
He let go of her, and she sunk to the floor.  
  
"How long has it been since you've been in my house?" He asked.  
  
Longer than nine years, surely. But she didnt answer him.  
  
"I want to show you something." He said, then took her hand and led her upstairs.  
  
They went into his old room. Inside it was like a horror movie. Images were carved into the walls, shakily drawn. As if the artist wasnt sure about what they were, or was afraid of it.  
  
Somehow, Kimmy got her voice back. "What is this?"  
  
"Its where I've been. For nine years. Just staying in here, waiting to see what was going to happen."  
  
Kimmy walked up to the wall, were the most of the pictures were drawn. All in a row, like a timeline. The first image was a stick figure, lying in a bed of flowers, the last one was of some inexplicable monster.  
  
She followed the pictures along the wall, tracing along with her finger. In each image, the stick figure slowly changed, as did the scenery. Until it got to the monster.  
  
After, she went back to the middle one. It was the stick figure, but slightly taller. He had an angry smile on him, and had little claws for hands. Then she understood.  
  
Kyle's voice was shaky, and childish. He was scared. "I just want to end it." 


	23. The End

Chapter 21  
  
- The End.  
  
Kimmy turned silently back to the wall, and Kyle turned away, heading downstairs. She followed him, less reluctently. For some reason, he seemed less scary now. Although it seemed he was ingoring her.  
  
Stan, on the other hand, was scared shitless. He was still running down the street, but he was closer. He had ran the whole way, and his legs were tired. But he ingored it, he was here.  
  
Kyle looked through a crack in the borded up windows, and watched as Stan slowed his run, and came to a halt in front of the house. Kimmy stood behind him, watching.  
  
"Is he here?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whats going to happen?"  
  
That, he soon realised, he didnt have an answer for. What exactly had he been planning? Now that Kimmy wasnt scared of him, this was going to be less climatic. Stan, though, he didnt know his emotions. Kyle had the guess that it wasnt going to be different from when they were kids. He was going to try to be a hero, beat the shit out of the villain, then eventually get the girl. Stan had always thought of life as a comic book. Stupid ass.  
  
Stan burst through the doors, interrupting Kyle's thoughts. He looked surprised, seeing that Kimmy was fine and Kyle was just staring out the window, in a daze. Forgetting Kyle, he went straight to Kimmy.  
  
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine. But you need to listen, Kyle's not trying to hurt us. You have to listen to him. Kyle, tell him!" She called.  
  
Kyle made no reaction, just stared out the window. The time had come, and he had no idea what to do. Well, he did, but something inside said no.  
  
"Kyle?" Kimmy's voice again.  
  
He turned around. " No, I dont think I will." He said, as calmly as possible.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesnt matter. I just thought it would be easier..." His voice cracked, raising a pitch. He coughed a bit, and lowered it again. He'd have to hurry.  
  
"You're not going to like what I have to do.... but it must be done."  
  
Stan moved in front of Kimmy protectively, but she made her way around him.  
  
"But I thought you didnt want to hurt us...." Tears welled in her eyes. "I thought we were friends...."  
  
There it was again. Kyle coughed a bit more, feeling that choking feeling in his throat. His voice was cracking, getting harder to talk. He was running out time.  
  
Stan whispered quietly to Kimmy, over his shoulder.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?"  
  
She whispered back. "I cant explain."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"I dont know.... try to help him."  
  
"what? Are you crazy? Help him?"  
  
That was the stupidest thing Stan had ever heard. She wanted to help the person who had killed her cousin, tried to kill her friend, and was attempting to kill them.  
  
Still, it was worth a shot.  
  
"Kyle, w-we want to help you."  
  
Kyle slowly placed a hand around his own neck, then looked up at them.  
  
"Help me?" He said, anger in his cracking voice. "How could you want to help me? You're the reason I'm like this!"  
  
"What?"  
  
This time, Kyle didnt bother to mask his anger.  
  
"You stupid ass. This, everything, it your fault." He looked straight at Stan. "Your the reason Kenny's dead. The reason why I killed him. The reason why I hate all of you so much.... for making me like this....."  
  
Stan was in utter shock. How was it his fault?  
  
"B-but how?"  
  
"You really dont know anything about ghosts do you? Dead people are only ghosts for a reason..."  
  
"Unfinished Business." Kimmy finished. "But how could you have unfinished business? You're only ten years old."  
  
Then, he realised it. Everything came back to him. It really was his fault. He looked up into Kyle's hate-filled eyes, and knew that Kyle knew it too.  
  
"Friends Forever." They both said.  
  
"But, people say things like that all the time..."  
  
"Its sad, isnt it? Not realising you're putting you're best friends sanity on the line."  
  
"So thats it?" Kimmy said. " Everything explained? You're killing off youre friends so you can get an after life? Isnt that little severe?"  
  
"You have no idea what I've been through."  
  
"Isnt there another way?"  
  
Another thing clicked in Stan's head. Somehow, Cartman had figured out a way to stop Kyle, but just when he was about to die.  
  
"Kyle," Stan said, walking towards him, " I think I know a way to stop this. Just stop being friends with us. Its that easy."  
  
Kyle lowered his head turned away. Kimmy watched silently, kicking herself for not realising that earlier. Then she saw it.  
  
Kyle's sleeves were wet, dripping with a black grime. Slowly, emerging from his right hand, was a long pointed object, covered in grime, with a hint of silver.  
  
A blade.  
  
"STAN LOOK OUT!"  
  
Stan turned in surprise, but it was too late. Kyle had turned at the sound of her voice and stabbed him in the side. He grunted, then fell to the floor, his jacket dripping with blood.  
  
She screamed and ran to him, desperatly tearing off a piece of her shirt and tying it around the wound. Streaks of black grime circled around it. Kimmy cried and sobbed, hoping he wouldnt die.  
  
"Kimmy... Kim, its okay." Stan sounded weak, but ok none the less.  
  
"Stan, you're okay!"  
  
"Yes, but hold on..... we have to...." He whispered the instuctions.  
  
Kyle had stood and watched all of this. Somehow, and he really didnt know how, it had sort of touched him to see the way she ran to him. Like she really cared for him. Maybe she did. Oh well.  
  
"Kyle..." Kimmy slowly whispered. "I hate you."  
  
A sharp, stabbing pain hit him straight in the arm. It hurt alot. He looked over, only to see he was bleeding a strange black substance. Kyle sowly reached over to touch it, but only more of it got on his fingers.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Another stab, and he bled even more. "Stop it." His voice had snapped to its limit, it sounded raspy, dead.  
  
"I hate you." Stan said it this time. Kyle's other arm gave way, spreading black grime all over his coat.  
  
"Please, stop it. It hurts."  
  
They both stood up, Kimmy supporting Stan. Hatred in their eyes. "We both hate you. Alot."  
  
Another, this time in his back. "For the love of god stop it!"  
  
"No Kyle, we wont stop. We hate you."  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." They chanted together, nonstop.  
  
"please....." It was all Kyle could get out now. Everything hurt so much.... tears were rolling down his face, black, like his blood.  
  
Finally, he collapsed to the floor. He had lost... it was strange. This was what he wanted, why did he feel so... hurt?  
  
At least a minute later, Kyle was gone. Kimmy and Stan had watched it all, he had stopped talking after awhile, stopped struggling later. Then just seemed to.... melt.  
  
"Goodbye Kyle." Stan said, for hopefully, the last time.  
  
He turned to go, but Kimmy stopped him.  
  
"Look." She said, and pointed behind him.  
  
Stan turned around, and standing behind him was Kyle. Not the scary, evil, teenage Kyle that had hurt them, but the small, ten year old Kyle that he knew so well. He looked sad.  
  
"Im sorry." He said.  
  
Little Kyle slowly closed his eyes, then turned around.  
  
"Wait," Kimmy said. She took a brown package from her coat, then opened it in front of them. Inside, was Kyle's green hat. She handed it to him, then he smiled. And slowly faded from sight.  
  
"Goodbye" Kimmy said, tears rolling down her face. 


	24. Epilogue sp?

MAHA!!! You thought it was the end but it isnt!!! AHAHAHA HAAAAAA its not that funny.  
  
Epilogue. (sp?)  
  
"Every time we lie awake,  
  
After every hit we take,  
  
Every feeling that I get,  
  
But I still dont miss you yet.  
  
Only when I stop and think about it.  
  
I hate everything about you."  
  
- 3 Days Grace  
  
As you may have guessed, this all happened quite some time ago. Cartman fully recovered, then became a lawyer at age 23. Kimmy recieved her PHD, and became a well-equipped mental sichiatrist, while Stan majored in acting, and became a well known soap opera star. The three arent very close now, but they visit each other from time to time.  
  
Kimmy sat quietly at her desk, the soft music from an AM radio playing behind her. She looked over a file her nurse had given her, and braced herself for her knew patient. She turned off the radio and breathed deeply. She had wished that something like this would never happen.  
  
Stan walked silently into her office wearing a ball cap, covering most of his hair.He was accompanied by one nurse. He sat down on the chair in front of her desk, but said nothing. Kimmy almost felt as if this was just another meeting with him, as if he was here just to talk about old times, and whats been going on in their lives presently. But he wasnt, and she knew better than to feel that way.  
  
"So tell me, Mr. Marsh, why are you here?"  
  
He looked up at her with hurt eyes. "Dont give me that crap Kimmy, you know exactly why I'm here."  
  
She held up her hand, silencing him. "If you wish for me to call you by your first name, thats fine. But dont call me Kimmy anymore, I'm not a little girl. Its just Kim now."  
  
There was an odd silence. "And yes, I do know why you're here." She said.  
  
He looked up at her, eyes brightening. "So you believe me? You have to, you know its true!"  
  
Yes, she did believe him, but for her careers sake, she couldnt admit it. Sichiatrists had a code word for people who made claims like his, and she had wished she would never have to call her best friend by it.  
  
"Schizophrenics."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cant believe your claim Stan. Possesion, its just not possible."  
  
He was angry now, she could tell. "Bullshit, you know ghosts exist, you know that. Dont give me this now, I thought you were the one I could turn to, you cant do this to me."  
  
"I'm sorry Stanley, but I cant-"  
  
"Please! I know you can do this, you have to help me! HE JUST WONT DIE!"  
  
She turned her gaze away from him, tears welling in her eyes. "Kyle is gone Stan. We put him to rest, remember? His business is finished."  
  
"No, you dont understand. His business cant be finished, its impossible. Forever is forever. Even after I die."  
  
Kim reached up and brushed the tears away, before they could start to flow. She didnt want anyone to see her cry. She believed him though. Kim slowly got up from her desk and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he turned away. Then she noticed something.  
  
"Stan, look at me."  
  
He slowly, reluctantly turned to her, and they stared into each others eyes. That was what was wrong with him, his eyes.  
  
He had one blue eye, one green.  
  
She breathed deeply, shivering. "Take off your hat." She said.  
  
He slowly reached up, and took it off. His hair was messy, a little spiky. Normally his hair was jet black, but now it was streaked with bright red.  
  
"Dont you see?" He said, fear in his voice. "He cant die....."  
  
Kimmy didnt stop the tears this time, because all the memories, all the ones she tried to forget were coming back. The horrible smile, the insane look in her once best friends eyes, and all too strong grip as it tightened around her neck.  
  
The End. 


End file.
